Meg Tells Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, and the Lost Children About That Double D Gets Kidnapped By Fat Cat and his Gang
Meanwhile, Flynn, Rapunzel, Tod, Copper, Tiana, Pascal, Donald, Joe, Panchito, Eddy, Ed, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Double D, Webby, Corina, Mimi, Kitty, Bridgette, Courtney, Blossom, Spike, Kovu, Kiara, and Meg are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Flynn had blue moon ice cream. Rapunzel had chocolate. Tod had lime sherbet. Copper had peach. Tiana had cherry vanilla. Pascal had green apple. Donald also had blue moon. Jose had mint chocolate chip. Panchito had red velvet. Eddy had pistachio. Ed had Mississippi mud. Huey had cherry. Dewey had blue raspberry. Louie had cookies n' cream. Double D had tutti-frutti. Webby had raspberry. Corina had peanut butter and jelly. Mimi had peppermint patty. Kitty had red velvet. Bridgette had Southern apple pie. Courtney had cinnamon bun. Blossom had strawberry. Spike had vanilla marshmallow. Kovu had blueberry cheesecake. Kiara had vanilla, and Meg had black raspberry. "Hey, Meg." Flynn said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Meg smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Eddy added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Webby's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Webby gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Webby explained, "We better get back to the Greek Encampment, before Zeus does!" "And let's fix Anna her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Dewey and Louie added in unison. But they didn't noticed that Fat Cat, Mole, Snout, Mepps, and Wart are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Greek Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Anna's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Huey added to himself. Blossom uses her hands to get Anna's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Corina asked to Meg, as Meg nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Anna's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Blossom said. As Ed took out the pot, suddenly Huey gasped in shocked. "No, Ed! IT'S HOT!!" Huey begged. But it was to late, Ed started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY HANDS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Double D explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Flynn chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Anna called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Sonia explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Double D's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Anna said. "Great!" Tod and Copper exclaimed. Anna smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Meg who was calling them for help. "Guys? Flynn? Rapunzel?" Anna asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Meg. "What's wrong, Meg?" Rapunzel asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Meg said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Flynn. "Double D was kidnapped!" Tiana gasped. "Where's Double D?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Double D! It was awful!" Meg explained. "Who did it to Double D?" Flynn asked. "Was it... Dr. Facilier?" Copper asked. "No." Meg added. "No-No-Nanette?" Tod asked. "The Hunchback?" Ed asked. "No! Worse than..." Meg explains as she took out the wanted poster of Fat Cat, Mole, Snout, Mepps, and Wart in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE FEARSOME FIVE: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Huey gasped in fear, "Fat Cat and his Gang captured Double D!" "We've gotta save him!" Meg said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Anna was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Huey said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Dewey and Louie added in unison. "Gee, Double D sounds like he's getting cold." Anna said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories